


Five times frigg did what ara told him and one time he didn't

by Mitsuhachi



Series: Jager OC Hell [7]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Ara no, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Frigg no, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, why don't either of you have sense???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ara and Frigg in a series of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times frigg did what ara told him and one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flashover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330521) by [adiduck (book_people)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_people/pseuds/adiduck). 



> Pythios and Ara's pretty lady friend belong to Mirrors. Thank you as always for helping me not make a total hash of your characters.

1

“Hey, Pushover!” 

People yelling insults wasn’t exactly uncommon, even on Mechanicsburg’s streets, but Frigg had to admit that was a new one. He heard the faint whistle just in time and half turned to pluck a cheap throwing knife out of the air a few inches from the back of his head. “Hoy, asshole, vot der hell vas hyu--”

A skinny, scruffy looking boy in an infantry uniform was looking right at him, calm like he couldnt even see all Frigg’s teeth on display. “I’m a little better at that since the last time you saw me,” the boy said, and Frigg paused, looked again. Did he know this kid? “I’ve been practicing.”

“Not enough, eff hyu thought dot vould be a gud shot,” Frigg answered absently. “Vas timed all wrong, eet vould heff--”

“Hit your head handle first?” The kid finished, looking unimpressed. Now that he looked there was something about the oddly childish face, and that even stare...“Did you actually think the blade was meant to hit you? What good would you have been to me then? Teach me something.”

“Hyu iz dot leetle gurl from Hauserville!” Frigg roared, pointing the knife accusingly

The girl raised an eyebrow. 

Frigg stared at her. She gave a disgusted little huff and scowled. “We’re on leave,” she said finally, with the kind of vitriol Frigg usually only heard from recruits who had to dig latrines. “Also they kicked me off the training field, apparently some sargent and her big clank needed it. It’s wasting my time. Teach me something.” And the look she gave him wasn’t even demanding, it was just pure patient expectation that there was no way he wouldn’t absolutely obey. Nevermind that he outranked her, that he was about a hundred years older than her and a jagermonster and could break her in half with one claw. 

“Hokay,” he heard himself saying. “Bot hy vas goink to get mine dinner in der jagerhall, zo mebbee ve do dot first, ja?” The girl sighed, but started tromping towards him anyway. A thought occurred to Frigg. “Hey, vot’s hyu name, sveethot?”

“‘S Ara,” the girl told him, and only glared at him a little when he wrapped a too-long arm around her shoulders. 

“Hy iz Frigg,” he started, giving her his most charming smile. 

She shoved his chest hard with her shoulder. “You’re a pushover, is who you are,” she scolded, without looking back at him. “Come on, let's get you food already so we can do something interesting. Is it true the jagers have secret training rooms in the underground? You should take me there.”

Frigg just grinned, let her hook a slender arm around his and drag him off towards the hall.

 

2

“...und dot iz how he learned to belly dance und vhy neidder ov oz iz allowed in der Iron Sheik’s territory ennymore!” Frigg finished his story, shoving his hand over Pythios’ face and only getting bitten a reasonable amount. Ara was laughing so hard she’d started to cry, and Frigg had downed half her beer while she wasn’t looking. Lightweight like that didn’t need so much alcohol anyway. 

“What did hyu do with the sultana’s scimitar?” Ara asked, wiping her eyes. 

Pythios half knocked Frigg out of his seat and said, “Dis eediot thought dot ve could schneak it onto der airship, and--ho sheet.” 

Frigg squirmed out of Pythios’ headlock and saw that Ara had stopped listening entirely, staring fixedly over Pythios’s shoulder. He turned to follow where she was looking. The bar looked...pretty normal, as far as Frigg could tell. Lots of brothers and sisters drinking. Amo and Cattie were running a poker game in the back corner. Mina had just decked...Mik, probably? up by the door. Here and there a normal human hung around, generally on someone’s lap, but occasionally on their own like Ara.

Or like the gorgeous woman striding towards their table like even jagers were going to get out of her way or get knocked over. Frigg took half a second to admire the swing of her hips and the smooth length of black hair before he properly looked at her face. Those sure were features he was intimately familiar with! Admittedly not usually delicately feminine like on this girl, but definitely recognizable. He turned back to see how Pythios was taking it and cracked up. The guy looked like he was going to break and run any second.

Ara was already standing up. “Get hyur boy out of here, pushover,” she commanded, eyes fixed on this woman and already going sharp. 

Frigg smiled what he hoped was disarmingly. “Und mees hyu fightink? Dot vould be a dem shame.” He patted Ara’s shoulder as hard as he dared, but she didn’t sit back down. Damn. Frigg sighed.

“Hyu’ll live. Get hyu boy to make it up to hyu,” Ara said as she walked off. The woman pointed at her and shrieked in fury. Ara set her weight and used the momentum from the woman’s punch to flip her right over onto Lyubo’s table, splitting it down the middle. Nice.

“Vell, hyu heard der keed,” he said, turning to try his luck with Pythios. Pythios, whose chair was empty and knocked over on its side. “Hoy, azzhole, vhat is hyu--” a massive loop of snake tail pulled his leg right out from under him and dragged him several feet.

“Ve should go mek out sumvhere else right now,” Pythios said, all in a rush. Frigg clawed him with his foot until he let Frigg go and then rolled up to follow on his own with a huge grin. Whoever that woman was, Frigg liked her a lot already.

 

3

He found Ara curled up in the corner of the dark little wine closet Mina had stashed her in, hands closed around her horns and eyes pressed hard against her knees. 

“Light,” she said, so quiet he wouldn’t have heard it before he’d taken the brau himself. Oh yeah, that was right, Mina had said she was still overwhelmed. The sense-changes could do that. “Close...the door...pushover.”

He pulled it shut behind him and crossed the few steps to sit beside her blind, leaned just close enough to feel where her body heat started warming the air, not touching. “Zo hyu survived, huh? Hy like dis new look, iz verra gud on hyu.”

“Hy. Hope hyu do,” Ara mumbled, sounding like every word was a struggle to form. “Iz too late now if hyu don’t.” She leaned over just far enough to bump her shoulder against his, and Frigg smiled in the dark. 

He didn’t say anything else, just sat beside her in the dark until Mina came back. 

 

4

“Hyu iz goink to vot?” Ara said, looking up sharply from her sprawl in the pile of blankets and cushions taking up most of Frigg’s unit’s room of the barracks.

Frigg swallowed hard and tried to make himself meet her eyes. “Hy iz goink to volunteer to be detached.” He curled his shoulders in even more as Ara stood up. “Sumvun has to keep lookink for der Heterodynes und hy med a promise.”

“No,” she said simply, taking his hand very gently in hers. 

“No?” He asked, and then let out an oof as she used the grip to throw him legs flailing in a messy roll into the pillow pile. 

“No, hyu iz not detaching,” Ara said, climbing onto his lap. She grabbed solid little fists of his vest and looked at him very seriously. “Dot iz a schtupid plen und hyu vill ecktually die. Hy vill keek hyu azz left right und sundays eef you try eet.” 

Frigg smoothed her hair back from her face and traced the little wrinkles of her frown with his thumb. “Bot--”

“Der vill be odders,” she said, covering his mouth with one hand, “who might ecktually do sum good. Hyu vould get hyuself keeled in a year und hyu know eet. Schtay mit der pack.” And then she leaned even closer and nuzzled right underneath his jaw very delicately. Frigg could smell the weird spicy-sharp scent of her on his skin when he breathed in. No one ever smelled like Ara. It was bitter, bitter in the back of his throat.

“Hokay,” he whispered, looking for the shame he knew was waiting. Probably he’d feel it once her imperious little hold stopped keeping it at bay. “Hy vill schtay.”

 

5

“Vot iz dot over dere?” Frigg asked for the seventh time since they’d gotten to the market. 

Ara sighed. “Hy iz not goink to keep tellink hyu. Wear hyu schtupid goggle things, Sorin vorked--”

“Master Sorin,” Frigg corrected, holding up one long finger. Ara rolled her eyes.

“Master Sorin vorked rilly hard on dose for hyu und hyu eyes iz not gettink better if hyu don’t. Alzo hy vill geef hyu a schmack.”

Frigg gave her a campy leer. “Eef hy don’t put dem on or eef hy do?”

“Both. Hy iz overdue on schmackink hyu, hyu do schtupid tings und get killed vhen hy don’t vatch hyu close enough.” Frigg frowned a little; she sounded genuinely upset still beneath the deadpan annoyance. He looped an arm around her too-bony shoulders and stood a little taller to tuck her under his chin. The thick fur of her new polar bear head hat was soft against his cheek. 

“Hokay,” he said, giving her a little squeeze. She leaned the slightest bit closer against his chest, his tiny feral friend. She hadn’t been as safe as all that either, even now she still curled next to him at night under every blanket they could scrounge and shivered anyway. She fisted the two fingers frostbite had left on her right hand in his vest. “Hokay,” he said again. “Bot vhat iz dot ting over dere?”

The flailing smack and subsequent tackle were entirely worth it, Frigg thought, pulling his goggles down over his eyes. 

 

1

Ara ran fullspeed down the hall, slowed just enough to grab the doorframe, metal fingers digging long gouges into the wood, and use it to swing her momentum around into Frigg’s unit’s barrack room. “Hyu!” She roared, pointing at him accusingly. 

Frigg was still groggily pushing himself up from the cushions. He looked like the morning after a good night at Mamma’s: his feet and chest were bare and still splattered with blood, his pants were undone, and his hair was hanging loose and finger-tangled over his shoulders. “Vot. Heppened,” she growled. 

“Shhhhh,” he hummed, low and steady and not awake as he tried to pull her down into the pile with him. The panic tightness let go of her throat just a little, but she still gave him a wordless warning growl as she sat. 

“Dere vas un assassin,” he said, rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn’t busy smearing blood in her hair. “Now dere iz verra much not, unless hyu count pieces schmaller den hyu hends.” Ara narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed. “Hokay, hy miiiiight heff gotten schot. Chust a leetle!” he said over her outraged noise. “Iz hokay, der Master already feexed me hright op. See?” He guided her hand to his bare chest, where there was a smooth little divot and a pucker of twisted flesh, but no wound anymore. Battledraught.

“Ja, und der rest? Boian vas der vun who got me hyu know. Soon as he vent off shift.” Frigg actually flinched.

“He din’t touch me,” Frigg said, and then shook his head at her arched eyebrow. “Honest. Master Tiberiu chust checked der vound und told me off a bit, den sent me off to schleep. He din’t like me takink bullets eidder.”

Ara laid her head down on his shoulder, mindful of the horns. “Hy guess ve all know how hyu vould react to dot. ‘Ho yas,’” she said, voice artificially low and breathy. “‘Put me on mine knees und hyur feengers in mine bullet holes, ho, ho. Hy em a beeg disaster mit no Gottverdammt sense.’”

Frigg laughed. “Mebbee a leetle,” he admitted and hugged her close. He smelled like sweat and blood and warmsafehome, and Ara curled into him possessively. Someone had hurt one of her people, and this big jerk hadn’t left her anyone to kill for it. Rude.

After a minute something occurred to her. “Master Tiberiu, huh?” Frigg blushed violet under the fur. “Vot heppened to ‘der Heterodyne, sir’?”

“Hy em on his Guard, hyu know,” Frigg tried, not quite meeting her eyes. Fuck. 

“Ja, und so vas Veli.” Dead hit. Frigg curled in around her. “Don’t get attached, mine love. Hyu know dot neffer ends vell.”

“Don’t vorry so much,” he said, petting her hair back. “Hy von’t.”


End file.
